Sunday Alone
by zeKaien
Summary: Gokudera Hayato wasn't expecting anything for that day, and was simply glad he could spend the day with his beloved boss. But he never expected it to be full of surprises, courtesy of Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, and he himself. A 5927 fluff story.
1. Surprises and Impulses

**A/N:**Hello! This is a super late birthday fan fiction of our beloved Gokudera Hayato. I promised to myslef and to him (not that he cares anyway) that I'll make something for him when his birthday comes but I've been too busy with things, and I wasn't happy with the first two plots I wrote so it took me sometime. Anyway, if you're reading this, I hope you'll like it. Do let me know what you think about the story and everything else on review. Thank you :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But this story is.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprises and Impulses**

A teenage boy was lying on his back on a red sofa, absent-mindedly flipping through the channels of his 24-inch flat screen. He was bored: letting out annoyed mutters occasionally as he found most of the channels full of nonsense and not worth his time.

He finally gave up; he unceremoniously put the remote control on his center table and sat up. The red wall clock hanging near his bookshelf told him that it was already quarter to three in the afternoon. He scowled at it for a moment and his face suddenly broke into a smile.

"Tenth's coming over today."

He reached for his cellphone buried in his pocket and opened the message he had received from his revered boss yesterday and reread it, even though he knew he had memorized it at heart the first time.

"_Gokudera-kun, can I come over tomorrow at around 4:30pm? There's something I want to discuss with you alone. If it's okay with you. ^_^"_

Of course, Hayato immediately sent his reply the second he had read the message.

_"OF COURSE TENTH! IT'S MY HONOR TO RECEIVE YOU IN MY HUMBLE HOME! I'LL BE WAITING ENTHUSIASTICALLY FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!"_

Hayato ran his fingers through his silver strands of hair, trying to keep his bangs away from his face. The smile still plastered across his face. One ford from his beloved boss's message held his gaze, and unconsciously, it escaped his lips so soft it could easily be erased by the wind.

"Alone..."

He finally stood up and stretched his arms, and decided that he should take a shower now to remove the sticky feeling he had on his body as he had sweated a lot cleaning his whole house earlier in preparation of the coming of his great Tenth on his humble home. He knew that most of the dust particles from earlier clung to his body, and it gave him an irritating feeling.

He walked in to the bathroom and started stripping off his clothes; starting from the white long-sleeved shirt with printed skulls at the chest area, then his black skinny jeans, then his gray foreign branded underwear. He folded his used clothes hastily and placed it on top of the washing machine and proceeded to the sink.

He stared at himself in front of the mirror, ogling at his own reflection. His bright green eyes taking in every detail of his face; his slick, shiny and slightly wavy silver hair, his straight, pointed nose, his finely shaped lips, nicotine starting to blend in its natural redness, his perfectly carved jaw and high cheekbone, and his pale, smooth skin. He was aware of his good looks, but honestly, he just didn't give a shit. Being good-looking didn't help him from the rough situation he was in back when he decided to be an outcast. If anything, it caused him problems from annoying women. He would receive indecent proposals from teenage whores to old hags and they refused to leave him alone. He had come to hate almost the entire species of women, well with a few exceptions...

He tore himself away from his thoughts and shook his head. _Now is not the time to think about the bad experiences, _he told himself. His boss was coming over, and they would be alone; no annoying brats, no baseball idiot, no lawn-head, no scary and sadistic-slash-home tutor. _Wow, at leas there's a little happiness for me today. The 'sky' decided to smile upon me today._ He smirked at the person on the mirror, his chest swelling up with happiness. With one last look at his reflection he proceeded to open the shower and let the water drops fall on his skin and slowly wet him completely.

* * *

Hayato was sitting on his sofa, his legs crossed, and sitting on his lap was his copy of _Complete Encyclopedia of Mythological Creatures_. He adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and glanced at his wall clock; it was now 4:20 pm. He stood up and strode towards his mirror standing at the corner of the room, beside his speakers and by the window. For the umpteenth time, he checked on his appearance. He was wearing a light grey V-neck shirt and bleached jeans, white belt with a metal head of wolf on the waistband. His wrists were covered with usual metal-studded leather bands, and hanging on his neck was his army necklace with his name carved on one side, nicely placed on his chest. He straightened his shirt and adjusted his pants. He carefully tousled his already carefully tousled and waxed hair, checking if there was a strand sticking on the wrong direction. He checked his teeth and blew a breath on his hand to check if the minty smell of his toothpaste still lingered, and it did. He huffed and gave himself a satisfied smile and thumbs up. Then he sniffed his shirt again; he forgot to put on some cologne. He marched to his room for his bottle of perfume.

4:27 pm and Hayato heard his doorbell ring. He immediately strode off towards the door, grinning from ear to ear, and opened it.

There standing on the other side of his door, was his timid-looking boss and friend. His mousy, fluffy hair standing in every direction, which was oddly natural, his brown eyes looking up at him, wide and bright and his lips curved in sheepish smile. _He looks so adorable like that. _Hayato mentally kicked himself. His hands though, Hayato noticed, were occupied with bags, one on each side. Hayato made a movie to carry his belongings inside but Tsuna shook his head abruptly, and took a step backwards.

"No, no, no! It's fine! Let me, please!" said Tsuna sounding panicky.

"Oh!" said Hayato, raising both his hands. "I'm so sorry Tenth! That was so rude of me. Please forgive me." he said while bowing so low. He knew that his face was so red from humiliation.

"Please stand up Gokudera-kun! No need to apologize." said Tsuna anxiously. "I-it's just... you'll know later."

Hayato stood up at once, his eyebrows raised. He was now curious as to what those contain. Deciding he'd learn about it later, he signalled for the other to come in.

"Okay then Tenth. Please do come in." he grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you." said Tsuna as he stepped inside. "Pardon the intrusion." he removed his shoes and slipped on the house slipper Hayato gave him, and followed the former to the living room.

Hayato lead them into his red sofa and sat done. Tsuna carefully placed the bags at the center table. (Hayato noticed how Tsuna was gentler on the purple bag.) Tsuna briefly looked at him in the eye and then scratched his head.

"Um, can I go to the kitchen?"

Hayato was caught off guard by the question. He blinked at Tsuna before he recovered.

"What is it Tenth? I'll go get it for you." and he stood up.

"No, please." said Tsuna gently, smiling. " Please sit down. I'll explain later when I get back." he pushed him down back on the sofa and trod towards Hayato's kitchen.

Hayato remained silent, feeling a bit nervous. He heard the faucet open and the running water flow down the sink, then the soft banging of his cabinet doors, then clinking of the utensils, and the soft footfalls of Tsuna as he went back to him.

Tsuna set down the pair of plates, forks and bread knife on the table. He threw a quick glance at Hayato's direction and his ears started going red. He cautiously took out the square white box in that purple bad and laid it on the table. Hayato was watching his every move, unsure of what was happening. Then Tsuna slowly took out another box from the white bag, this time though, the box was bigger compared to the other one; it was neatly covered in red with black polka dots wrapping. He sat down closely next to him. His cheeks were tinted with red as at Hayato. Hayato on the other hand, gaped at Tsuna, then to the box, then back at Tsuna. His heart started thumping wildly, sensing what was this about. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. And he was afraid he might have just been assuming...

"So, um," Tsuna started, adjusting on his seat so as to face Hayato. "Um... um... Happy sixteenth birthday!" he blurted out. His eyes shut tight and his arms stretched out as he pushed the box on Hayato.

"Tenth..." said Hayato, his voice trailing off. He warily peeled off the wrapping, and his eyes almost popped out when he saw the content; it was a set of books with three thick volumes of _The Legends and the Extraterrestrial Beings by Giorgio Coppen_. He saw the set of books on display by the bookstore's window the other day when they were out shopping by Reborn-san's orders. He was planning to purchase it but he remembered that he had just paid for his apartment rent and all the money left on his savings was barely enough for food.

"I saw you the other day looking at that, and you seemed like you really wanted it and well," Tsuna hesitated, scratching his head "I was also thinking o what gift should I buy-"

"T-tenth, you shouldn't have bothered, really." Hayato still couldn't believe that he had just received a gift from Tsuna. He was gawking at him not knowing what should he say.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna scooted closer, Hayato's face grew rigid. "Just accept it. I bought that because I wanted to." he held his gaze for a moment, trying to tell him wordlessly that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "So shall we eat? I also baked a cake though I'm not sure if the taste is okay." said Tsuna worriedly, frowning.

"You also baked a cake? " said Hayato faintly.

"E-eto, I tried to. I asked my mom's help though." Tsuna said smiling reluctantly while massaging his neck.

Hayato felt a lump stuck in his throat. He could not speak. A surge of emotions started welling up inside him and he felt like his chest might explode. This boy in front of him, how could he be so kind? He had already given him so much, like friendship, acceptance in the family, his smiles, and so any more. And despite all that, his Tenth still had bothered to buy him a gift and even bake a cake fro him, when he didn't even mention to any of his friends that his birthday was coming up. He didn't know what to do anymore, how should he repay the kindness of the timid-looking, adorable guy that was Tsuna. Before he could stop himself, his body moved on its own; he set aside the gift he was holding. Then his left hand grabbed Tsuna's right wrist on him and then hugged him. He rested his chin on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He felt both of Tsuna's hands rest on his arms. He squeezed tighter and murmured his Tenth's name on his ear.

"Tsuna..." Who would've thought Hayato could do something like this to his own revered boss? To own his dictionary, this act was considered a disrespectful act punishable by death by the right-hand man. But he couldn't care about it now. He'd regret it later, he knew, but seconds was all he needed, and he'd let go.


	2. Planetarium Room

**Chapter 2: Planetarium Room**

"G-gokudera-kun." Tsuna stammered.

"Tenth," Hayato breathed. "How can you be so selfless? I wasn't expecting anything for this day. Don't you know I've already received so much from you?" he paused trying to find the next word he wanted to say.

"Gokudera-kun, you're wrong."

"How-?"

Tsuna pulled himself away and straightened up.

"I'm not as selfless as you claim me to be."

"Tenth, what are you saying?" Hayato was utterly lost. What was that determinaton he was seeing in his Tenth's eyes? Why was his Tenth making a face that looked like he was in pain?

Tsuna breathed, grabbed a handful of shirt in his chest and shut his eyes.

"I'm actually a very selfish person," Tsuna's voice was trembling. "If I was otherwise, we would've been celebrating along with everyone. Reborn was planning to give you 'Vongola style birthday celebration' as he said but-" he paused, then threw a quick glance at Hayato, then shut his eyes again. "I begged him to leave it to me, your birthday that is. I said to him 'I needed this chance'."

A brief silence engulfed them. Both were unsure if it was okay to talk. Tsuna was shuffling his feet. Hayato blinked his eyes several times, his mind slowly processing everything. Tenth wanted them to be alone? Then he must've been wanting to discuss something with him. _It must be quite nerve-wracking if he's squeezing his eyes shut_ he thought. He decided to prepare for the worse.

"Tenth, it's okay, I'm all ears. Whatever you want to tell me, don't hold back, tell me _everything_." said Hayato giving Tsuna an urging nod. Tsuna turned to look at him and he was making a what it seemed to Hayato a look similar to that of a small terrified animal, and God forbid but Hayato found it extremely _irresistable_. He wanted to-no, they were about to discuss an urgent matter. _Concentrate, concentrate_ he firmly reminded himself. He mentally punched himself.

"Gokudera-kun, I think-no, I" Tsuna gulped. "Iloveyou!"

"Wha-?"

"I love you! I-I know it's wrong, we're both guys, we're friends, but I needed to tell you so I can finally put a stop this feeling. Because the more I supress it, the more it hurts." Tsuna blurted out. A tear finally escaped from the corner of his eye and rolled down on his cheek. 'I don't know how it happened, you're ridiculous, overly protective, reckless, scary, but then before I sleep at night I find myself think of the day; when you're not with me, it's peaceful and boring, when you're there it's rowdy and fun, and I feel so stupidly happy that I let out a giggle and when Reborn hears me, he teases me about it. Then I'll start thinking about you're penetrating eyes, the way your eyelashes flutter, the sound of your laughter, the way you move so elegantly at times, then I'll realize the things going through my mind are so ridiculous that I think I'm going crazy!" It was obvious that Tsuna didn't intend to say as much from the horror in his eyes. He gasped, clasped his hand over his mouth and once again averted his eyes, avoiding Hayato's piercing gaze.

On the other hand Hayato felt his innards flip upside down. Did he hear him right? Was his mind just playing tricks on him? _No_. Tsuna's hands were shaking, his face was blushing furiously, he was fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable under his gaze. It was real, his confession was real. Hayato did not just imagine thing. He smiled one of his rarest smiles. Happiness was overwhelming his heart.

Tenth, give me a minute. I wan to show you something." Hayato stood up and left for his bedroom. Tsuna was left on the sofa looking lost and clueless.

There was a loud crash, a sound of banging and cursing heard coming from Hayato's bedroom. The mousy haired-boy sitting in the living room stared at the bedroom's door wearing a perturbed expression. He was absent-mindedly playing with his fingers waiting when Hayato finally emerged from his bedroom sweating, but nevertheless, looked gleeful, and his face was flushed.

"Erm, you won't mind eating the cake in my room, do you?" he walked towards Tsuna and started picking up the cake and his gift.

Tsuna looked a bit alarmed but still agreed.

"E-eh? U-um, okay." he gathered the utensils and folowed Hayato.

"Go on Tenth, you first." said Hayato sheepishly.

'Tsuna unbolted the door; his eyes went wide and his jaw threatened to fall off.

The whole bedroom had completely turned into a planetarium. There were realistic stars and constellations being projected from a strange device sitting in the middle of the room. They were like walking into space; even the floor was covered with hundreds of twinkling stars.

Hayato soundless walked into the room after Tsuna and laid the cake and his gift on top of his bed.

"Tenth, please have a sit." he indicated at the side of the bed. Tsuna obediently followed. His eyes lingered on Hayato's face before he looked at the ceiling again. "Tenth, please listen carefully, I'm gonna play something for you, as erm, my thanks."

"O-okay."

Hayato sat on the piano bench. He did some finger stretching and cleared his throat. he let a long sigh and poised his hands and mustered all the concentration that he could. _This is it. I can't afford to fail no. This is more important than all the concours that I've ever been_, with this thought in his mind he began to press the ivory white and ebony black keys of the piano, and-much to Tsuna's amazement-he opened his mouth to let out his vocal sounds:

_ ichiban ni iitai kotoba einaku_

_ (I can't say that word I really want to say the most.)_

_ kono uta o utatteiru no ka mo shirenai_

_ (That's why maybe I'm singing this song.)_

_ yume ni mita shiawase wa_

_ (The happiness I dreamed about is)_

_ tsukamu made ga ichiban ii _

_ (the best until you actually get it.)_

_ te ni irete shimaeba kondo wa _

_ (If you put it away,)_

_ ushinau kowasa osou kara_

_ (the fear of losing will attack you.)_

_ dakara tte warikireru kurai_

_ (And yet you can't just give it up.)_

_ ningen tte KANTAN demo nai_

_ (Human is not that easy.)_

_ dare mo ga KIZU o motte_

_ (Everyone has the scar)_

_ iru kara toki ni yasashisa ga_

_ (so sometimes the kindess)_

_ shimite kite totemo itakutte_

_ (can be so painful.)_

_ naki dashisou ni nattari suru_

_ (And you often want to cry.)_

_ samishisa ga jibun o tsukurou_

_ (The loneliness makes me.)_

_ hitorikiri naritakunai kara_

_ (I don't want to be alone, but)_

_ watashi ni wa anata ga iru kara_

_ (for me, I have you.)_

_ heiki to omotte nemuri ni tsukitai_

_ (I want to stay calm and I want to fall asleep.)_

_ itsu no hi ka iitai kotoba dake iesou de_

_ (Someday, I feel like I can say that word.)_

_ uta o utai tsuzukete yuku no ka mo shirenai_

_ (Maybe, I'll keep singing.)_

_ ichiban ni kikitai kotoba dake kikenakute_

_ (I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most.)_

_ hito o suki ni nattari suru no kamo shirenai_

_ (Maybe that's why I start to love someone.)_

_ itsu no hi ka iitai kotoba dake iesou de_

_ (Someday, I feel like I can say that word.)_

_ uta o utai tsuzukete yuku no ka mo shirenai_

_ (Maybe, I'll keep singing.)_

_ ichiban ni kikitai kotoba dake kikenakute _

_ (I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most.)_

_ hito o suki ni nattari suru no ka mo shirenai_

_ (Maybe that's why I start to love someone.)_

Hayato ended the song with a single high-pitched key that reverberated across the room, then silence took over. But it didn't last long as Hayato once again broke it.

"I've been singing that song to myslef for quite sometime now." he admitted. He pushed his bangs away from his face and continued, "Ever since I realized the feelings I have Tenth wasn't just a simple admiration, nor a lke you have for a friend, I've been singing that song and reminisce about you, and the times we spent together, hopelessly wishing stupid things like 'Oh, dammit I wish I could see him smile forever.' and 'Fuck, I really want to have him all to myself even for just one day.'"

"Really?" said Tsuna quietly.

"Yes." said Hayato in equal softness. He sauntered to where Tsuna was and kneeled in front of him. He took both of the other's hands to him and kissed it.

"And h-here I-I thought y-you'd reject me. W-well I prepared myself for it a-anyway thinking i-if I told you the truth, at least I could finally move on even if you didn't return my feelings." Tsuna stumbled on his own words so badly and Hayato found it extremely cute.

"I love you Tenth. I really really do." Hayato didn't occur to him before that he was capable of saying some mushy words.

"A-and what's with you?" said Tsuna in accusing tone, yanking his hands away from Hayatos grip. "Why do you have such a great voice? Piano is one thing but dammit, you can sing too? And what's with these-" he threw his hands in the air and indicated the projected stars all around them. "Stars? I'm supposed to be the one making you happy here not-not the other way around." he complained bitterly.

"Tenth," Hayato said, letting out a soft chuckle before he went on. "If you didn't confess your feelings, I wouldn't admit anything to you. I planned to keep this feelings at bay for ever." It was the truth. Hayato had always thought of his feelings towards the Tenth as nothing but a nuisance. He'd often hit himslef mentally if he entertained inappropriate thoughts of his beloved Tenth. He supposed his mental self was bruised all over.

Tsuna considered him for a moment. Hayato stared back at him, his eyes searching. Then, Tsuna did something in Hayato's astonishment; he closed the distance between them when he leaned on him and gave a small peck on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.

"Let's eat the cake." he mumbled. Hayato delightedly complied.

**A/N: **The song I used there was For My Dear by Ayumi Hamasaki. The Romaiji lyrics and the translation is from animelyrics . com


	3. Omake

**Omake:**

"Call me 'Tsuna'." said Tsuna panting.

"B-but Tenth..." Hayato licked his lips when the string of saliva between them broke.

"Fine." Tsuna bit Hayato's earlobe, there was a slight irritation to his voice. "At least when we're alone then."

"Okay. Tsuna." Hayato purred. Tsuna, liking the sound of his name when Hayato said it went back to his mouth and passionately kissed it.

The newly made couples were now snogging on top of Hayato's bed. Before they ended up this way, they were talking about mythology of the constellations 9Hayato was telling the stores while Tsuna was the one who asked wuestions, genuinely interested) while finishing the cake Tsuna baked fro the other's birthday. The cake, in Tsuna's relief, turned out great, thanks to his mom helping him out through everything. Hayato insisted that it was the most delicious cake he ever had. How they ended up in a tangled mess on top of the bed was anyone's guess. But well, Hayato was very, very surprised that Tsuna could be this bold.

The apartment's doorbell rung.

"Hmm." Tsuna moaned in Hayato's mouth.

"What is it Tsuna?" Hayato inquired, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Someone's calling at your door."

"Let them. I'll pretend I'm not here." he said but Tsuna gave him a light push when he leaned down to kiss him again.

"Gokudera-kun, it might be important."

"But-"

"_Hayato._" said Tsuna sternly.

"All right," Hayato groaned. "Goddamned disturbers!" he yelled and bounded o the door, grumpily making his way towards his main door.

'What the hell do you want?" he waspishly said he unbolted his door, but no one was there. Instead he found a package lying innocently at the foot of his door. He picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_ Use it well_

_ R,_

_ Little brother, don't be too rash okay? Do it gently._

_ Much love,_

_ Bianchi_

After reading the enigmatic note that he realized came from his sister and Reborn-san, Hayato opened the package and pulled out its contents; a bottle of expensive brand of lube and a box of condoms. He froze on the spot, his back instantly heated up and it reached his face, and his knees grew weak. He made his way back to his bedroom, clutching the gift (_obnoxious prank from those two_ as he told to his self) in his hands.

"Why is your face so red?" Tsuna inquire as Hayato sat on the edge of his bed beside him.

"Nothing. Stupid prank." Hayato growled at the package on his hand.

"Hm? Is that from Reborn and Bianchi?" Tsuna peered at the note aon the package.

"Er, yeah." Hayato admitted.

"Eh? So what did you receive?" said Tsuna eagerly.

"Not-not worth mentioning." said Hayato forcing a smile.

Tsuna, detecting that there was something wrong with Hayato, grew bothered. He snatched the package from Hayato's hand.

"I'm sorry but when it comes to that Reborn I can't trust anything that he gives. This must be something stupid knowing him." Tsuna squinted his eyes when his hand pulled out the contents out of the package. When he realized that what he was holding, he gave a small squeal and threw the bottle and the box of condom on the pillow as though it was something that bit his hand, and jumped away from the bed. Clumsy as he had always been, he stumbled over his own foot and started to fall backwards when Hayato caught his waist and his head and they both fell on the floor with a soft thud, with Tsuna pinned to the ground by Hayato's body.

They both let out a groan. Hayato lifted his head up to look at Tsuna who was gazing right back at him and this immediately made him forget everything. He surveyed the bright brown eyes looking back at his own greyish-green eyes, his very cute button nose, and his small lips, which was slightly swelling from the snogging earlier. He realized how lucky he was to have such an endearing person in his arms. And well, may be he was too caught up with the situation that he let slip what he was thinking at the moment.

'Tsuna, your love is the greatest gift I've ever received in my entire life but I wonder, if there's any chance that we could use Reborn-san's and aneki's gift tonight?"

Ah, making love in a bedroom-turned-artificial-planetarium didn't sound so bad, if only Tsuna would agree.

* * *

**A/N: **Please forgive me if you expected something because I rated this as "M", well, I used a few curses and there is an innuendo at the end so, it already counts as Rated M fan fiction. Please do review and let me know what you think. I hope to improve my non-existent skills. :)


End file.
